Shared Destiny
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Otro día en la vida de Satoshi Hiwatari. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos en la escuela, inmerso entre chicos normales, cuando él es tan diferente. Gracias por los reviews, modificado el primer capítulo y agregado un segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.
1. Satoshi Hiwatari

**Shared destiny.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de D.N. Angel son propiedad de Yukiru Sugisaki y que no me pertenecen ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme._

(POV)

Otro día más en esta escuela, otro día más que tendré que pasar entre todos y fingir que soy una persona normal… cuando en realidad no lo soy…

Mientras voy por los pasillos todos me miran y algunos me saludan, claro todos me conocen por ser el jefe de la policía, aquel que tiene más fracasos que aciertos tratando de capturar a Dark. Las chicas que me ven me sonríen y después se ríen entre ellas, mientras yo guardo silencio y apenas si les dirijo la mirada…

Ojalá pudiera mantenerme lejos de todo esto, de todos ellos. Soy diferente, no esperen que pueda mezclarme entre ustedes. El monstruo dentro de mi esta latente y cada día, idea otro malvado intento de liberarse de la prisión de mi cuerpo… y cada vez gana más terreno y me es más difícil detenerlo. Cada vez que se libera siento como si mi cuerpo se fuera desgarrar en mil pedazos… ese dolor insoportable que cada día me acerca más a la muerte…

Al llegar al salón atisbo como cada mañana a Risa Harada y a Riku Harada, con algunas otras chicas, las más puntuales del grupo y después de ellas llego yo, casi siempre es así. No sé ni por qué me molesto en llegar tan temprano, si todo esto es tan molesto para mí.

Todos me saludan y me sonríen, pero hasta ahí, después se ocupan de sus propios asuntos y eso me alegra, no quiero que indaguen nada sobre mi. Después de responder a su saludo tomo asiento en mi lugar correspondiente.

Así como veo la situación diaria… la aparición de Dark… la actitud de… "mi padre", es probable que muera muy pronto. La muerte sería más dolorosa si alguien me fuera a echar de menos, pero como no será así, será un alivio. Si con mi muerte nadie saldrá lastimado lo aceptaré.

–Buenos días.

Al escuchar esa voz, mi mirada se centra en Niwa, Daisuke Niwa, un chico tímido y amable, quien como cada mañana saluda a Risa Harada y a los presentes con una sonrisa tímida. Daisuke Niwa, ambos compartimos un destino parecido… dentro de él habita Drak y dentro de mi habita Krad, seres tan distintos destinados a destruirse, pero Niwa no parece afectado por conocer todo eso cómo yo… me sorprende la forma en que se opone al destino y sigue adelante…

–Buenos días, Hiwatari-kun.

Se acerca a mí y me saluda como siempre, con su sonrisa limpia y sincera, pero sobre todo alegre. No logro entender de donde proviene esa alegría y ese valor…

–¿Cómo amaneciste?

Rió internamente, tú bien sabes como amanecí, éste es sólo otro insoportable día para mi, otro día en que posiblemente nos cercaremos más a nuestro destino final. Pero aunque trate de responder de esa manera no puedo, porque a pesar de todo, puedo percibir una inexplicable calidez en su pregunta. Niwa también es diferente a todos, cada vez que me saluda trata de hacer amistad conmigo; incluso creo que su pregunta se debe a que se preocupa por mi, eso a pesar de que soy su enemigo; a pesar de que el otro ser que habita en mi quiere destruirlo a él y a Dark… De pronto siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho… ¡No, siempre ocurre lo mismo… cada vez que Niwa esta cerca de mi… él quiere salir. Y no puedo permitirlo, no voy permitir… que Krad te haga daño…

–¡Hiwatari-kun, estas bien!

Al escuchar tu voz puedo darme cuenta de que de nuevo estas preocupándote por mí, y ver en tu rostro la preocupación, no me gusta…

–Estoy… bien…– Alcanzo a decir y tengo que huir del salón. Si permanezco un minuto más junto a ti, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pueda pasar.

–¡Hiwatari-kun!

Te asomas hasta la puerta llamándome, preocupado. Y eso hace que una sonrisa amarga se forme en mis labios…

"No me sigas Niwa, yo sólo terminaré dañándote aunque mis deseos no sean esos…"– Minutos antes me decía que mi muerte sería un alivio que nadie me echará de menos; pero cada vez que te miro, siento deseos de seguir con vida y aceptar aquella amistad que me ofreces, y hasta estoy convencido de que si muero, tu te entristecerás por mi, porque eres diferente a los demás; compartes un destino parecido al mío y por lo tanto conoces mi situación, pero en lugar de odiarme o rechazarme, tratas de comprenderme.

Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes Niwa, ojalá nuestro destino sólo fuera conocernos y volvernos buenos amigos; pero en cambio este nos convirtió en rivales y ambos tarde o temprano tendremos que aceptar que la amistad no impedirá que la batalla continúe… Pero hasta que ese día llegue haré hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ti, pues lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño… amigo.

_00000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000_

jajajaja arigatou gozaimasu minna-san (muchísimas gracias a todas) me convencieron de que esto no estaba del asco n.n y me animé a hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones. Y no solo eso, si no hasta le agregué una continuación. Y ya saben, el contenido va de que siempre me había preguntado cuales podrían ser los pensamientos de Satoshi con respecto a Daisuke y todo el rollo de Dark y Krad y como mis especulaciones dieron como resultado esto.

Gracias por leer y hasta otra.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

¡Sayounara!


	2. Daisuke Niwa

**Shared destiny.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de D.N. Angel son propiedad de Yukiru Sugisaki y que no me pertenecen ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme._

–Dai-chan… ¡Dai-chan!

–Umn…– Un chico pelirrojo se revolvió en las cobijas de su cama al escuchar esa voz.

–Dai-chan la escuela.

(POV)

Esa es la voz de mi mamá… ¿Ya amaneció? Ay… yo quería seguir durmiendo. Pero ni modo tengo que levantarme. Me destapo las cobijas y saludo a Wiz mi pequeño amigo, el que siempre creí hasta hace unos meses era solo una mascota, cuando en realidad es mucho más viejo que mi abuelo, y de que se niega a transformarse en algo al menos que yo sea Dark.

Cuantas cosas raras me han pasado desde mi cumpleaños, aun no me acostumbro a ellas, pero bueno, todo esto es el precio por ser descendiente de la familia Niwa.

Bajo de mi cama y me dirijo hacia el ropero a buscar mi uniforme.

Mientras saco mi uniforme escucho que algo ha caído al suelo… ¿Qué puede ser? Me agacho y me encuentro con la fotografía de Risa… la recojo y la observo por unos momentos…

/¿Tan temprano/– Escucho una voz burlona dentro de mi cabeza. Siento mucho calor de súbito… no puede ser, seguramente estoy ruborizado.

–Fuiste tú quien la dejó allí– Contesto avergonzado y algo molesto con Dark. Y solo escucho su risa después de eso, ojalá no fuera tan molesto– Todavía no sé que hiciste después de la misión de ayer… ni porque me siento tan cansado– Le digo.

/¿Quieres saberlo/– Al escuchar ese tono cínico en su voz me ruborizo de nuevo.

–No, no quiero saber– Alcanzo a decir.

–¡Dai-chan!– Llama mi mamá de nuevo.

–¡Ya voy!

Me visto tan rápido como puedo, tomo mis cosas y corro al piso de abajo.

–Buenos días.

–¡Muy buenos días!– Saluda alegremente mi mamá. Ella siempre está feliz y mucho más desde que me transformo en Dark. A veces he llegado a pensar que ella está mucho más interesada en Dark que en mí… tal vez no sea justo que piense de esa manera, pero acabo de escuchar a Dark jactarse ante mis pensamientos.

Después del desayuno salgo corriendo a toda prisa. Recorro las calles escuchando los saludos de siempre, no tengo ningún problema… bueno salvo la posible misión de esta noche, pero hoy me siento alegre a pesar de que las cosas con Harada no han mejorado… tal vez sólo…

/¿En serio quieres eso/ –Escucho la voz de Dark de nuevo.

"Ya sabes como van las cosas, Harada-san te prefiere a ti que a mi"– Le contesto entre disgusto y decepcionado.

/Jumn…/– Ríe de nuevo –Tal vez deberías intentarlo con la otra, son dos ¿Recuerdas?

"Tal vez para ti sea fácil pasar de una a otra, pero para mi no lo es"

/Quizás si fuera un poco más atrevido/

"Olvídalo"

Ya he llegado al tranvía. Ya es tarde, así que no creo encontrarme con Harada esta mañana. Y ante este pensamiento escucho la risa de Dark de nueva cuenta.

Al fin llego a la escuela. Corro por los pasillos y como siempre nadie me toma en cuenta… ah, si fuera un chico más interesante esto no me pasaría, claro que de serlo tendría que parecerme más "a ti", Cambio mis pensamientos a Dark estoy seguro de que escucha, más no dice nada. Abro la puerta y entro precipitadamente al salón creyendo que ya estarán todos ahí, pero para mi sorpresa está casi vacío, eso si que es raro, veo a Harada y a su hermana, las dos están platicando con algunas de nuestras compañeras.

–Otra vez te has venido corriendo ¿verdad Niwa-kun?– Me dice la Harada mayor y otro sonrojo aparece en mi cara… ya debo hacer algo para evitarlos.

–Buenos días– Es lo único que atino a decir y me doy vuelta percatándome de que Hiwatari también se encuentra en el salón. La última vez que lo ví se había librado de Krad por un momento, se veía muy bien. Me decido y me acerco para saludarlo y esta vez escucho un bufido de desapruebo por parte de aquel que comparte cuerpo conmigo.

–Buenos días, Hiwatari-kun– Digo llegando a su banca.

Él solo me ve y parece recibir mi saludo a su modo, con su mirada fija color azul. Hiwatari tiene una mirada muy penetrante, siempre lo he pensado y ésta a veces me pone nervioso, pero no siento desconfianza, porque en aquella mirada azul veo tristeza, una tristeza tan arraigada que me produce una gran compasión. Hiwatari es un chico muy solitario.

–¿Cómo amaneciste?– Pregunto en seguida y después de hacerlo me siento un poco arrepentido después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Ya sé que es una molestia compartir el cuerpo con otro ser, pero sé que para Hiwatari lo es más. Tal vez no puedo entenderlo bien porque a diferencia de Krad, Dark es un verdadero "ángel". Pero mi pregunta no tiene ninguna mala intención, si la hago es porque Hiwatari me preocupa, porque sé que Krad no tiene ningún cuidado cada vez que toma su cuerpo, comprendo que debe ser terrible todo eso, no del todo, porque yo no soy Hiwatari y no le conozco muy bien, pero me gustaría que confiara en mi y me lo contara para poder comprenderlo. También sé de la rivalidad de la familia Niwa y la Hikari, pero me niego a creer que nuestro destino esté definido de esa manera, estoy convencido de que Hiwatari y yo podemos ser amigos y no me cansaré de intentarlo hasta que pueda ver la sonrisa de Hiwatari otra vez. De pronto veo que Hiwatari se queja y se agacha apoyándose en la mesa de su pupitre apretándose el pecho con fuerza.

–¡Hiwatari-kun, estas bien!– Me preocupo mucho al verlo así. Y todos los presentes en el salón también voltean debido a mi grito. Dudo en acercarme, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo veo que alza su rostro y me mira, con una mirada llena de dolor.

–Estoy… bien…– Es todo lo que dice y antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo más, sale corriendo del salón.

–¡Hiwatari-kun!– Grito y estoy por salir corriendo del salón también, tras él, pero apenas llego a la puerta cuando…

/¡No vayas Daisuke/– Escucho la advertencia de Dark y decido no hacer nada, lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas a Hiwatari, pero, parece que tampoco puedo ayudarlo y apoyarlo, Krad está siempre al asecho esperando cualquier momento para acabar conmigo y con Dark… Lo siento tanto Hiwatari-kun… ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes. Aun no sé en que vaya a terminar todo esto, pero hasta que ese día llegue haré todo lo posible por estar contigo y ayudarte… amigo.

_00000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000_

Pues ahí está, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues ahora que veo los dos capítulos me gusta más en primero, pero se me ocurrió que sería buena idea ver el punto de vista de Daisuke. Gracias por sus reviews fue por ellos que decidí hacer una segunda parte.

Sus reviews…

**Kurama Sohma**: Mi primer review. Gracias por haberme dejado un review, bueno ese fue mi punto de vista acerca de Hiwatari-kun el chico sufre mucho, ¿verdad? T.T. Ojalá leas este. Te cuidas. Salu2.

**Frafer**: Que bueno que te gustara. Y si es el primero y el unico, no creo escribir más solo este segundo capítulo. Y si a Hiwatari-kun le va muy mal, T.T Gracias tu eres una de las personitas a quienes dedico este segundo capítulo. Espero leerte de nuevo.

**Ileyse Vyntra**: Gracias T.T. Te cuidas.

**Cacell Corp**: Cacell-chan ¬¬ si, ya sé que estas megarequeterecontra ocupadísima, si lees esto pues ya. Y no, aunque no lo creas al escribir esto nunca fue mi intención hacer un Yaoi… y aun lo dudo tampoco es Shonen ai. Pero aun asi me alegra que te gustara.

**Nireya**: Me alegra que te gustara, yo sigo esperando por la continuación de Toki no Byoushin. Jejej n.nU no creo estar destinada a escribir más, pero me atreví a hacer este. Tu me convenciste de que esto no es un asco y por eso este second capi también te lo dedico a ti y gracias por decir que tengo talento. Salu2!

**blueazulacero**: Gracias por darme un 10 n.n este segundo capí también te lo dedico por convencerme de que esto no es un asco. Arigatou. Salu2!

Eso es todo y ojalá pueda escribir más tarde algo más de D.N.Angel aunque lo dudo, la historia esta muy bien como esta.

Gracias por leer y hasta otra.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

¡Sayounara!


End file.
